


Simple Wishes

by hanamoron



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, and i couldnt not ??? write it????, ann being a big sister, i was playing persona dancing star night, im sorry this is so short, lavenza just wants a hug, this is my first fic and im trying to get into the habit of writing, when this idea came up, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamoron/pseuds/hanamoron
Summary: Lavenza didn't want much. Maybe a hug or two.Ann's arms are perfectly open.





	Simple Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic and i dont really know if I'm going to do anything else with this story. please leave criticism!! i'm working on putting in more thoughts into my stories and this was a beta test if anything really
> 
> i'd love to hear what you think!!

Lavenza has long accepted her fate with her sisters. They were rude, overbearing, and annoying. Does it mean she loved them any less? No, but it does make her wish they were a tad bit different. 

The small attendant walked past Ann’s room that they had created, and peered inside. 

Ann was braiding her hair, humming a song that she heard on her way to school the day before. 

“That’s a beautiful song.” Lavenza remarked, silently stepping into the room. 

The blonde teen turned around and smiled gently, “Ah thank you! It’s one of my favorite songs. It’s weird how that song goes through my conscious..” 

Lavenza giggled, and gestured to a stool, “May I?” 

Ann nodded, and waited for the smaller girl to pull up a stool. Lavenza came behind her and took a hold of the braid that was worked on by Ann. It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this with my own sisters.. Lavenza shook her head and smiled softly, “So how are you liking the Velvet Room? I hope everything fits you and your friends nicely.” 

Ann grinned, “Oh! It’s wonderful! It’s therapeutic to be able to do things you usually can’t, y’know? I can eat as much cream puffs as I want and it won’t go towards my weight! I mean, I won’t remember it in the morning but I’ll enjoy it while I can.” 

Lavenza sighed fondly, and finished up her braid. The small girl tapped her shoulder to signal her finish. 

“I.. I really enjoyed this time. Thank you for allowing me to do this. My sisters don’t have the time or want to do this with me, and my brother doesn’t really have long enough hair for me to do anything with..” 

Ann turned around, and grabbed Lavenza’s hands, “I don’t mind at all! Please, anytime you want to do anything, come to me! I could really use some girl time away from the boys. Their testosterone is suffocating sometimes.” 

They both giggled and Lavenza stood up. “I’ll hold you to that then.” 

“Ok.”


End file.
